It's not what it looks like or maybe it is
by SVUHipstergirl
Summary: Peter Stone is the new guy... will this guy charm his was into our hearts? Maybe he did already... specially into one heart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day at SVU everyone was full of paperwork, but it was time for lunch and... what kind of detective would say no to Chinese food because there's a lot of paperwork. Peter Stone was with Olivia at her office, they were discussing some cases while Amanda went for their food.

"My god... Where is Amanda Im starving" said Peter throwing the paper he was reading on top of Olivia's laptop. She looked at him through her glasses and tried to hide her smile but all her effort was useless she ended up smiling at him.

"What... we have been here all day" he smiled back

"Oh so you can't handle the job"

"Of course I can... I can handle a lot of things" just as the words came out of his mouth he felt like dying, he looked at Olivia but she was smiling that was a good thing, right?

"Really?... well then... let me give you something and lets see if you can handle it" her smile went bigger

Peter's face went red and Olivia just kept looking at him with that beautiful smile of hers, he felt his blood going to places he didn't want it to go... not now.

"I...what... what's that?"

"This" she stood up and walked around her desk getting closer to him, when she was in front of him she sat on top of her desk her legs touching him, she extended her arm and grabbed his papers. "Your work" she went back to her seat smiling.

He couldn't resist, he stood up and got closer to Olivia. Peter sat on the corner of her desk and put his hand on top of her laptop, closing it, he got closer but while he got closer all the papers on her desk fell to the floor.

"Oh god sorry" Peter said getting on his knees to pick up the papers.

"Its ok... I'll help you"

"Hey look what I got" Amanda walked into the squad room with two bags full of food.

"You are my favorite person right now Amanda" said Fin getting up and taking one of the bags.

"Hey Fin you are not going to steal my food are you" Carrisi stood up walking towards him.

"I swear you are kids... where's Liv I have hers and Stone food"

"She's in her office"

"Ok... oh and my food is in that bag too Fin don't you dare to eat it"

"Why is everyone assuming I'm gonna eat their food"

"Whatever "

Amanda walked towards Liv office, she stopped when she didn't saw her or Stone for that matter. When she turned to leave she heard a loud 'bang' from under the desk followed by laughter, her eyes went wide open, she turned and practically ran out of the office.

"Hey manda... you ok?" Fin asked with his mouth full.

"Fiiin groosss!... you guys are not going to believe what I just heard "

"What did you heard?" Said Carrisi opening his food.

"I went to give Liv her food, but when I walked into her office I didn't saw her so I turned to leave and just when I was about to get out I heard a noise from under the desk and then right after I heard laughter"

"And where was Stone?" asked Fin now curious

" well I hear two voices so..." Amanda smiled

" so lieu is having some fun huh" Carrisi laughed taking a bite of his food

"Oh god Carrisi I don't need that in my head right now... god she could have closed the door"

Meanwhile on Livs office

Olivia and Stone where picking up the papers, when they were done Olivia tried to stand up falling miserably... apparently she forgot she was under her desk.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Here let me help you" Peter stood up put the papers on the desk and helped Olivia up.

"Thanks... I think we'll have to reorganize all this"

"We'll I can handle it"

They laughed before Olivia notice that Amanda was back.

"Oh look who is back... I think we can handle a break "

"Oh that's one of the things I can handle "

The both came out of the office and the three detectives just kept looking at them

"Hey Amanda where's the food we are starving"

"I thought you were eating... each other" said Fin the last part to himself.

"How? Amanda has our food" said Liv

"Oh right I forgot here" Amanda gave the bag to Stone

"Thanks"

They both went back to the office this time closing the door.

"Well at least they closed the door"

"Yeah but lets not go in there for the rest of the day... I don't want to see something that I'll regret"

That's it guys... should I leave it as a one shot or should I continue with the story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thank you so much for all your reviews. I didn't expect this fic to be liked by someone, I thought nobody else shipped them... well enjoy this chapter.**

The next day everyone had less paperwork but it was still a lot and with the new cases the paperwork just grew up. Everyone was busy, the squad room looked more like time square than SVU.

Fin was at his desk trying to do some paperwork but what happened the day before wouldn't leave his mind. Was Olivia involved with Stone?... no... he's the new guy, she doesn't trust him, right?

He couldn't wait any longer, he stood up and headed to her office.

"Hey Liv" he knocked on the door to get her attention.

Olivia looked at him from the top of her glasses and gestured him in.

"Is everything ok Fin?" She closed her laptop and took off her glasses thankful for the interruption, she was tired she needed to distract herself a little.

"Yeah... I just wanted to ask... well"

"What is it Fin?"

"What's your relationship with Stone"

"What?!" That wasn't the brake or the distraction from work she was looking for.

"Well Amanda said that yesterday you two were... under your desk and..."

"Oh no no no Fin... some papers fell to the ground so we were picking them up... come on I wouldn't do anything like the things you are thinking I was doing here"

"And why were you laughing?"

"When I went to get up I hit my head against the desk..."

"Ok... i got it..." Fin looked at her not knowing what to say next... what to ask next, or how to ask it.

"You want to ask something else? Just do it"

"Do you want something to happen?"

Well, she wasn't expecting that... did she wanted something to happen?... maybe. Was she afraid of what she wanted to happen?... terrified.

"I... well... no no we are just coworkers nothing else"

" you know Liv... you deserve happiness, you have been through hell and if you have the chance to be happy then take it"

"I'm happy... I don't need a man to be happy "

"I'm not saying that Liv, the only thing I'm saying is, if you think you could be happy with him then why deny your feelings?"

"I don't know Fin"

"Just think about it" he stood up and smiled at her, he headed to the door when a thought crossed his mind. " oh and don't worry I'll explain everything to those two outside"

Olivia smiled " thanks " after Fin left her mind started wondering. She should take the chance just like Fin said, but she has taken so many chances and in the end they weren't chances, they were traps, traps that created a twister of emotions in her heart and mind. Traps that just bought her pain and not the happiness she expected. Was it different now? Was this the real chance?... there's just one way to know that... taking the chance.

 **I know is short but this is like a part of the first chapter that I didn't wrote I just thought it would be good to have a Fin and Liv moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another one...

Olivia was at her apartment making breakfast, it was her day off. She wasn't use to have days off but she love to spend time with Noah.

"Hey Noah, breakfast is ready"

"Yayyy I'm hungry" Noah said taking his plate and running to the living room.

"Hey sweetie don't run inside the apartment"

"Sorry mommy"

Just when Liv was about to say something her phone rang. She rolled her eyes thinking her day with her son was ruined. When she saw her phone she saw it was Peter.

"Good... a new case" she said to herself

"Hello"

"Hey... sorry I know is your day off... I just wanted to..."

"What happened, who's the victim?" Olivia said interrupting him. She was kind of annoyed, her time with her son was interrupted... again.

"Oh no no no... I just... there's a baseball game next week and well...I"

"You?...the Mets..." Olivia's mind went back at that day at his office when she knocked at his door and saw him putting his shirt on. She saw his muscles and his abs and she wonder About other things and...

"Olivia... Olivia? Are you still there?"

"Oh yeah sorry... what were you saying?"

"I said... there is this game next week and well I got tickets so... maybe your son wants to go"

"Oh ok I'll ask him and I'll call you back"

"Ok"

"Peter "

"Yeah?

"Thanks"

"My pleasure"

Olivia hung up and went to the living room with Noah.

"Hey No... my friend called and guess what" Olivia sat beside her son.

"What?" Noah looked at Olivia with wide eyes expecting a surprise.

"He got tickets to the baseball game" Olivia smiled seeing her sons face lit up with the news.

"The Mets game?" He stood up looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes honey the mets"

"Thank you mommy... you are the best" Noah said while giving a hug to his mother. He loved the Mets and going to one of their games was one of his dreams.

"It's not me you have to say thanks"

"Your friend is the best"

"Haha yes honey he is"

Days passed and it was game day so Olivia and Noah were getting ready. Olivia took her time, she picked up the perfect outfit, it wasn't like she wanted to impress someone, or maybe she did.

"OK Noah... you ready?"

"Yes come on let's go" Noah grabbed Livs hand and pull her toward the door.

When they arrive at the stadium Peter was already there holding a bag and smiling at them.

"Hey you must be Noah" Peter said handing him the bag. "This is for you"

"Thanks" Noah took the bag and smiled at Peter but he didn't open it.

"Open it... you'll like it"

Noah looked at Liv who nodded in agreement. When he opened the bag he saw a shirt, he took it out and saw it was a Mets shirt, his eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. He ran and hugged Peter, something that surprised both Liv and Peter.

"Thank you this is so cool"

"Your welcome, did you saw the sleeve?" Peter asked with a knowing smile.

When Noah looked at it he almost screamed, the sleeve had a signature that he knew too well, it was the signature of Noah Syndergaard, he was Noah's favorite player, at first he liked him because his name was Noah but then he saw how good of a player he was.

"Is it real?" Noah looked at Peter with wide eyes.

"Of course it is"

"Peter... you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to Liv... a friend of mine works for the Mets it was easy to get"

"Thanks"

They enjoyed the game, Noah was really excited, he put on the shirt and tried to catch every ball that got close. Olivia was so happy, it has been son long since she spend time like this with her son.

After the game they went to eat, they went to a burger place that Liv didn't know exist and was surprised at how good it was. They talked and laugh, for a moment Peter and Olivia forgot about work, about the problems they had, it was just the three of them. In that moment they could easily pass as a family... and if things keep going like that they could easily be one.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was back... Olivia couldn't believe that, but mostly she couldn't believe what Alex was doing. Olivia didn't agree with Alex on what she was doing but somehow she agree to help her. She needed to protect that woman and her daughter, that's what she lives for... but was she doing the right thing?. She didn't want to let that man free after all he did to his family but she wanted to do it the right way.

When Peter told her Nick was suing them she couldn't believe it... what did she got herself into? She just wanted to help. When she heard Peter call her 'Liv' she knew he was trying to confort her without getting closer or doing something inappropriate that others will misunderstand, they weren't a couple, they weren't dating, officially, but they were building a strong relationship that neither of them knew if it would be serious or not... but they were willing to take a chance.

They met at a bar, Olivia was the first to arrive, she ordered her usual and waited for him. She couldn't get Jules, Nick, Alex and everything that was going on out of her mind. She felt guilty for Jules death, she felt responsible, she was questioning her choices. When Peter arrived she felt a wave of relief wash over her, he was becoming an important part of her life, a piece of her mind and heart.

"Tomorrow you and I will get up brush our teeth, comb our hair and get behind another bad guy... but right now we will forget about work and we will take care of ourselves" he grabbed her hand and looked at her waiting for her to make eye contact, to tell him she was ok. When she finally looked at him the only thing she could offer was a sad smile, a smile that told him she wasn't ok, a smile that told him she needed him.

"You are right... but it's late I have to go home to Noah"

"Can I go with you?" The moment he ask he screamed at himself for what he just said, of course she was saying no, it was her time with her son.

"That would be a good idea... I may need to talk to someone after Noah goes to bed" she smiled at him and looked at their hands together on top of the table.

His eyes followed hers and he ask himself if it was too much contact, if it was too soon, if she felt uncomfortable. When he was about to ask she responded to his silent question squeezing his hand telling him it was ok, she wasn't uncomfortable, she was ok.

The went to her apartment where Noah was still awake waiting for her. She put him to bed after he shared all his day with Peter and her, they laughed at the way he told everything, he was exited about every little thing he did.

"Finally he's asleep, I thought he was going to be awake for the next hour or so" she came from the hallway with an oversized NYPD shirt that Peter was sure didn't belong to her, well now it did. Also she was wearing yoga pants and she had took her shoes off. It was a side of her he hasn't meet before and he liked it, loved it actually. She looked confortable, so different from her work clothes. So naturally beautiful.

"Hey you ok?" Peter asked when she went directly to the cabinet where the wine was.

"Yeah just a little tired... you want some"

"No thanks I had enough at the bar"

"Oh ok" she looked at the bottle for a minute before putting it back at the cabinet.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad"

"No is just... you are right we had enough" she sat besides him on the couch where he had taken his jacket off and losen his tie. She noticed his attitude, she knew he had something on his mind, something that was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean"

"Peter please I know there's something in your head" she took his hand and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Is my sister... she... I needed to make a choice... I choose to increase her meds. It was the only way to prevent her from... committing suicide" his eyes leaved hers he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Hey look at me"

When he finally looked at her she took his face in her hands.

"I know it must be hard, but it was the best decision, you saved her"

"Thanks Liv" He looked at her, he saw compassion, kindness. He couldn't hold back anymore, he couldn't deny his feelings. He closed the distance between keeping his eyes on hers, asking for permission, when she didn't resist he got even closer slowly kissing her. At first they just wanted to feel each other, but then Peter ran his tongue over her lip and she happily opened her mouth letting him take control. Their tongues were dancing together a slow vals that later turned into a tango.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other asking what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Liv... I didn't meant to... well I did but... what I'm trying to say is..."

"It's ok... we are going through a lot right now... let's just see where this goes... let's just see what happens next"

Hmmmm let's see what happens next ;) Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia went home exhausted from work. They had just closed one of the hardest cases. Amanda was punishing herself for Esther's death, the worst part was that Olivia couldn't do anything to help her, Amanda had been the one who shot her, she had been the one who killed her.

When she was about to go to sleep her phone rang, she picked it up seeing it was Peter.

"Hey" she knew she sounded exhausted but she couldn't make her voice sound any different, she was really exhausted.

"Hey... I heard about the case and... well I was wondering if... I mean I know is late but... I... I'm close to your place... well I was...

"It's ok... come over... please " she didn't want to sound like she needed him but right now she did.

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"Thanks " she hang up and went to her kitchen to make some coffee. She thought about changing her shorts and tank top for something that covered her more but she just didn't feel like it.

Peter knocked at the door and waited for her to open. When she did he was surprised, he looked at her, at her shoulders, her chest, her hips, her long legs, but he caught himself and his eyes went immediately back to hers, she was staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry"

"It's ok... come on in" she opened the door wider for him.

They sat in the couch not knowing what to say or what to do.

"How are you" Peter was the first to talk, it was a stupid question but he didn't have an idea of what to say.

"I'm... well it's hard to see Amanda like that, she feels guilty. I know the feeling, I have been in that same situation a lot of times. I know what it feels like when you let someone down, when you feel like you could have done more, when you feel like you disappear do your best. It's hard..."

"Olivia... I know you feel like you need to help Amanda but she is a strong woman who will find the help she need and just like you she will get through this"

"That's the problem Peter... you never get through the guilt, that voice in your mind that tells you that you could have done something, and I'm afraid she hears that voice, I'm afraid she listens to it."

"You feel responsible for her... talk to her, if she wants your help she well hear you out, if she doesn't then she will find help somewhere else"

"Yeah you may be right... but can we talk about something else, I just don't feel like thinking about that anymore... what about you where have you been?"

"I was with my sister, she just doesn't seem to change... she's still the same just like before we increment her meds."

"Seems like we are both going through a lot... I know you want her to be better, but Peter lets be honest, she's sick, you just have to live one day at a time and each day be glad that she's alive" Olivia took his hand and got closer to him looking directly at his eyes.

"Yeah you are right... one day at a time... listen about last time... I don't want this to be uncomfortable between us... but Olivia I'm feeling something for you...

"Peter.. don't, I don't want this to be uncomfortable either, please don't say things that are to soon to be said... there's a lot going on right now for both of us... let's just give it some time"

They got closer needing each others contact. Olivia had just said that it was too soon but there was something they couldn't control. Their lips locked and sights were exchanged, sights of relief. The kiss became more heated soon and their tongues danced together savoring each other, feeling each other, needing each other. Peter hands were on her hips not knowing if touching her somewhere else would be inappropriate. Olivia sensed his hesitation and put her hands on top of his encouraging him to touch, to feel, to make her feel. His hand roamed her body feeling every inch, feeling her muscles tightened under his touch and relaxing again.

They broke the kiss needing air, they looked into each other's eyes waiting one waiting for the other to take the first step.

"Olivia I don't want to do this... I don't want to sleep with you just because we both feel down, I don't want you to feel like I used you, I don't want to feel like I used you" Peter looked at her waiting for her to be mad at him for kissing her and then backing up but she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, when we do it we will do it not because we need a release but because we feel something that tells is t it's ok, that we will feel confortable the morning after and we'll be able to look into each others eyes without feeling like we used each other to release some tension"

"Yeah... but that kiss helped you know I feel relaxed " they laugh at his comment and Olivia laid down on hin lap.

"Stay tonight" she said in a whisper almost inaudible.

"I thought you said...

"No no... just, stay with me"

"I will... I will"

They went to her bedroom where he took of his shirt and pants and climbed to bed with her. She put her bed on his chest and closed her yes, a smile spreading on her face. He looked down to her and put an arm around her, kissing her head softly he closed his eyes and deciding to live one day at a time. They were afraid, they wanted to take it slow but they wanted to be together, they didn't want it to be uncomfortable, but they didn't know how to make it comfortable. They had no idea of what to do but right know in each other's arms they knew that it felt right.

Guys I know this is short but I don't have a lot of time right now with finals and all coming up. I hope you like it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Olivia woke up in Peter's arms, for a moment she had forgotten that she was with him. She could feel that protection that he transmitted to her, that feeling of comfort and even joy.

Olivia had not planned any of this, had not planned to feel something for someone who was much younger than her, much less spend a night with him, nothing happened, but letting him spend the night with her was a big step.

Peter woke to see Olivia at his side staring into space with a thoughtful wondered what was going through her mind. It was strange to think that a woman that strong, powerful, brave and as beautiful as Olivia would notice him, it was a dream he did not want to wake up from.

"Hey you're awake" Olivia said looking at Peter and realizing he was awake, looking at her with tenderness and something else that Olivia could not distinguish ... will it be love? It can not be, it's too soon.

"Awake and happy" Peter smiled at her connecting his eyes to hers.

"Mhm?, and why so happy?"

"Because I woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world, what else can I ask for?"

"You can wake up with millions of dollars in the bank"

"I don't think so, I prefer you"

For a moment they both just looked into each other's eyes, until Peter took action. Both joined in an intense kiss full of passion, in which the two left their feelings running free and unattached. Their tongues explored every inch of their mouths as if it were the first time. Peter's lips left Olivia's mouth, making her protest. Peter found a place in Olivia's neck that drove her crazy, a place that made Olivia emit beautiful sounds of desire for him. Olivia moved her head giving space to Peter to kiss, bite, make her feel, make her want him. As Peter's mouth turned to magic on Olivia's neck, her hands played with her tank top , asking permission to remove it from his path. With pleasure Olivia helped Peter to remove her, looking into their eyes once more both found answers to their questions, both admitted what they felt with just one look.

Peter was about to remove Olivia's bra when a knock on the door interrupted them. They both looked at each other, they could see the lust in each other's eyes, but Olivia knew that the person who knocked on the door was Noah and if she did not open the door soon he would enter the room, a very uncomfortable scene for her.

"I'm sorry ..." her words were interrupted by Peter's finger on her lips.

"It's ok, I understand, but you'll have do something to compensate this later lieutenant"

"Count on that"

With one last kiss, at least for now, Olivia got up and picked up her shirt before opening the door.

"Hello my love"

"Good morning mommy " Noah looked into the room and saw that Peter was in bed.

"Hey Peter"

Both adults laughed at the gesture of Noah who was very innocent to misunderstand things, they remember those years where there was no malice and they were completely happy.

"Hi Noah"

"My love what if you go to the kitchen and wait for us"

"Ok" Noah ran to the kitchen.

Olivia closed the door and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and mouth. Suddenly he felt hands on her waist and saw the mirror to see Peter behind her.

"Peter we do not have time Noah is awake and waiting for us in the kitchen"

"I know ... I'm just enjoying our last few minutes alone"

"Believe me it will not be the last"

"Count on that"

When they left the room they went to the kitchen to find Noah taking out all the necessary ingredients to make pancakes from the fridge.

"I see you want pancakes," Olivia said, arranging everything and looking for the utensils to make breakfast.

"Yup"

"Well, I'll make coffee," Stone said, searching for what was necessary to prepare it.

And so with the mess in the kitchen, Noah's laughter and Peter's jokes, Olivia realized that happiness was knocking on her door and this time she would let it in.

Thanks so much guys for your reviews!

Also... SEASON 20 IS OFFICIALLY HERE!

Although they changed it to Thursday.

Hope you like it and please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

It goes M in this one;)

Olivia arrived at her apartment, exhausted after a difficult case in which a man abused older women. Minutes before leaving the squad Olivia received the call from Stone, who was worried about her because he knew how much Olivia got involved with the victims, he wanted to see her so they agreed to eat dinner at her apartment.

When she arrived at her house Stone was already there waiting for her with Noah who was finishing his dinner. She smiled at the sight in front of her, her son having dinner while Peter just looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey"

Peter looked up and saw her, he smiled standing up and kissing her softly on the lips. "Hey"

Olivia smiled at him and went to give Noah a kiss. " Hey my love are you done with dinner?" when Noah nodded his head she took his plate and put it in the sink.

"Ok so let's get ready to go to bed"

"You need some help?"

"No it's ok... I'll be back in five"

Minutes later Olivia emerged from her bedroom, after getting Noah to sleep in record time she had changed to a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Peter looked at her and smiled looking at her new necklace, it was beautiful and her eyes looked even prettier with it.

"You didn't took if of"

"It's special..." she sat besides him on the couch, their legs touching.

"Wanna talk?" He put his hand on her tight and she sighed looking at him in the eye.

"That woman she just... she was so kind, her heart was so pure. And all those other women who were victims of a man that just wanted to be loved... I'm... it scares me to think that I spend so much time in the job and Noah..."

"Wait... each case is different"

"Yeah and I'm not saying he's going to be a rapist or a criminal... but the feeling... the feeling of your mother not being there, not loving you"

"Hey... Noah knows you love him, and he loves you too... you are an incredible mother Liv, an incredible woman, an incredible lieutenant..."

Peter words were trapped inside his mouth when Liv kissed him softly. Her lips parted slowly and her tongue made contact with his lips asking for permission, happily he opened his mouth and his tongue danced with hers slowly taking a moment to feel each other. After a moment they stopped and looked at each other talking with no words. Peter hands touched Olivias shoulders making their way to the necklace, he unlocked it and slowly put it in the coffee table. He took his time touching her, discovering her spots, where she likes to be touch and where she doesn't. After a couple of minutes Olivia starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, taking her time to admire his well built body, reaching the end of the shirt she got on her knees on top of the couch and moved closer to him taking his shirt off. Taking advantage of the moment Peter grabs her tank top and gets rid of it, to his surprise Olivia hadn't care to leave her bra on. He put his hands on her back, hugging her, and brought her closer to him, closer enough so she was almost straddling him. With one hand he caressed one breast while his mouth found her nipple. Olivia moaned in pleasure at his actions. She made some space between them and her hands went to his belt unbuckling it and undoing his pants. He stopped her hands and looked at her, his eyes were filled with lust, but also love and tenderness.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled at him taking off his pants. She could see how ready he was for her, he was big, but not too much, he was perfect. She smiled again and kissed him this time more fiercely, more demanding. She kissed his neck making her way to his chest and abdomen. One hand touched his hard member and he moaned, one of the sexiest sounds Olivia had heard. His hand stopped hers and she smiled.

"You gotta stop that"

"I thought you could handle a lot of things mister Stone"

They both smiled remembering that day at the squad. He took her shorts off to reveal a black lace pair of panties that looked incredibly hot on her. Slowly he laid her down on the couch getting on top of her, kissing her neck not caring if he made a mark or not. He sucked her neck slowly making her moan. His hand touched her breast, her back arched and she moaned again, touching his back, feeling his muscles, she wanted to do more but he was just so good, she couldn't concentrate. His hand slowly made its way to the waist of her underwear resting there for a moment before slipping in.

"Oh god... Peter"

Hearing her say his name was so sexy he thought he wouldn't last any longer. Gently he rubber her clit, listening to her moans, feeling her hands on his back.

"Oh god Peter... I'm... oh...not gonna last...god"

He speed up his movements knowing how close she was to cum. She was grabbing his shoulder like her life depended on it.

"It's ok... let go... come for me"

With a final scream that luckily Peter catches with a kiss she came, hard, like she hadn't had in a long time.

She looked at him and smiled running her hands down his back until reaching his ass and giving it a squeeze. Slowly she took his boxers off looking at how ready he was for her, just for her. He took off her panties and she parted her legs. He teased her putting his tip on her entrance, not moving and looking at her for a minute, she smiled at him and he slowly pushed inside her. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, a soft moan escaped her. She held into his shoulders and his movements speed up. She moaned each time louder, feeling her orgasm building up.

"Peter... oh god... yeah"

"I love you"

Just when the words came out of his mouth he stopped and looked at her... was it too much? No... it couldn't be, after all he was inside her, on top of her in the middle of her living room, but maybe she wasn't ready for...

"I love you too... but please move"

He laughed and started moving again each time faster, harder, until their bodies became one and their moans where the symphony of the night.

"Wow that was amazing..." Olivia said once they were on a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Yeah it was" Peter kissed her head and rested his chin on it.

"Peter what I said..."

"It's ok it was the heat of the moment I understand if you don't feel the same I feel for you..."

"I love you Peter Stone... what I said, it's the truth, it wasn't the heat of the moment... it's what I feel for you"

So guys finally! They did it! ;)

On a side note... was that Peter running with a bulletproof vest on the promo of the finale? Is he going to save Liv? Hmmmm


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still shocked by that finale. Annnd that hug was so beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. So here is another chapter hope you like it and please don't forget to review.**

They stayed like that for minutes, Olivia was trying to stay strong for Peter but it was so hard. The sight of him in her arms, his tears coating her shirt, his feeling of guilt, her feeling of guilt, the memories from the week, the memories from five years ago. It was all too much. Tears escaped her eyes no matter how much she was trying to keep them inside.

"I'm so sorry" Olivia said, this time not just for Pamela, she was sorry for all the fights, for all she said.

Peter broke the hug and looked at her. "You have no reason to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong"

"I didn't listen to you... I wanted to go behind that cartel without enough evidence... I ..."

"It's ok... at the end... everyone got justice" he took her hand and kissed it, she could see the sadness in his eyes, she could see the sadness in his voice.

"I'm really sorry for Pamela"

"Liv... stop apologizing... is not your fault"

"It's not yours either"

"Yeah... let's get out of here"

"My place?"

"Sure"

When they arrived at her apartment Noah was already asleep and the nanny was waiting for Liv watching the news. Liv thanked her for staying late and offer to pay the taxi. When they were finally alone Peter collapsed into the couch, exhaustion written on his face, Olivia sat besides him with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Peter.

"Thanks"

"We need it"

"Yeah"

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes enjoying the peace and each other's company.

"Five years ago I was kidnaped" Olivia looked at Peter, waiting for him to make a question or just to say something like 'I'm sorry' but he just looked at her and grabbed her hand, encouraging her to keep going. "His name was William Lewis... he... he kidnaped me for four days, he tortured me, cut me, burned me, he almost... almost raped me, but before he did I beaten him with metal bar."

"God Olivia... why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I like to talk about... I don't like the pity looks... the 'I'm sorry'" "

"I get it... you don't like to be treated any different"

"Exactly... but that's not all"

Peters eyes widened thinking the worst. "Liv... did he... you said almost..."

"No no... no... but one day he escaped from jail and kidnaped me again... he made me play russian roulette... he touched me... he killed himself in front of me" tears were treating to fall and she was struggling to keep them at bay. "This case... Lourdes told me what Miguel did to her... the same things Lewis had done to me... I feel like I needed to get justice... not just for her."

"God Liv... you should have told me I would have understand"

"Just like you told me your sisters was in danger" just as the words escaped her mouth she wanted to go back in time and shot herself before talking. " I'm sorry... it's completely different"

"As you said... there's nothing I could have done... now I'll have to find a way to get through this... and we have to learn to trust each other"

Olivia got closer and leaned into his chest feeling the love and protection that he transmitted her.

"Yes we have..."

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"We should go to bed"

"Mhm"

They got up and went to bed exhausted, physically and mentally. Olivia changed clothes while Peter took of his pants and climbed into the bed. Olivia sat on her side of the bed and took a deep breath before laying down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

Peter got closer and put an arm around her.

"Let's sleep... tomorrow will be another day..."

They both fell asleep until around one in the morning when Olivia woke up all sweaty, eyes wide... for a moment she wasn't in her bedroom, everything was dark and the only thing she could hear was Lewis voice. Peter woke up and looked at her, no knowing what to do he called her name softly.

"Olivia... It's me Peter"

"Peter" Olivia whispered eyes still focusing on the wall in front of her.

"Yeah Peter... it's ok... you are ok... you are safe"

Slowly Olivia looked around, her breathing slowing down. She looked at Peter and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, come here" she got closer to him and he hugged her kissing her head. "I understand we both have demons to fight against... are you better now?"

"Yeah I think so"

"You are safe... I love you"

With those words Olivia fell asleep enjoying that feeling of safety that she hadn't felt in a long time. Feeling safe, loved... and happy.

Just one more thing... is there someone who doesn't want Olivia Benson's happiness?


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven** ' **t updated this fic but come on it's summertime I have to go out and all that stuff. Anyways here's the new chapter!**

Olivia was at her apartment enjoying her day off with Noah when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Liv... umm... how are you?" It was Peter, it had been a long time since their last time together and to be honest with herself she was very happy to hear his voice.

"I'm fine... I needed this day off after... everything" she kicked herself for almost bringing that day up, thank God she didn't.

"Yeah... I understand... listen the 4th of July is coming up so I thought that maybe we could hang out, the three of us, you know watch the fireworks, eat something "

Olivia loved the way he was trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, and he sounded a little nervous too, he sounded like it was their first time together.

"Yeah sounds good, I think Noah would love the idea"

"Ok then see you Wednesday?"

"Yeah see you"

"Okay bye..."

"Bye"

Just when she was about to hang up she heard his voice.

"And Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" The way he said those words send shivers through her body. It was like the first time she heard him say it.

"I love you too Peter"

She hang up and couldn't help but smile at how nervous he sounded, at how excited she felt. She felt like a teenager on the first date.

"Noah... you wanna go to see the fireworks?"

-4th of july-

Peter arrived at Olivia's apartment at 11am, he wasn't sure if it was too early or too late and he couldn't explain why he was feeling so nervous. He knocked at the door and smiled when he saw Olivia in a pair of white shorts and a red t-shirt with stars on it, she looked gorgeous and her legs looked unbelievably beautiful and sexy.

"Hi"

"Hi, come on in"

When he made his way inside he saw Noah playing with a tablet. Noah looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw Peter standing in front of him.

"Peter! I missed you" he ran to hug him and Peter happily hugged him back.

"I missed you too buddy"

"Well where are you taking us mister?"

Olivia sat on the couch, legs crossed, looking at Peter and smiling sweetly.

"Well I know a place but it's a surprise" he smiled back at her playfully.

"Ok then"

"We should go now, get some lunch and then go see the surprise"

"Ok, let's go Noah pick up your things"

"Ok mommy "

Noah ran to his bedroom to pick up his backpack and Peter sat down besides Olivia.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Peter"

"I just needed some time, I needed to accept what happened"

"I understand, trust me I do" she grabbed his hand just when Noah came running and sat between both of them.

"Ok ready to go"

"Yep we are"

They went to grab lunch at the burger place they went after the baseball game. After their lunch they were on their way to the "surprise"

It was 3pm when they arrived, it was early but that way they would spend more time together.

It was a big building, they went up to the roof and Olivia couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the beautiful place Peter had taken them. It was like a garden on top of the building and it was full of flowers of all types, colors and shapes.

"Oh God Peter this is beautiful"

"It's pretty" Noah immediately started exploring the place, looking at each flower like he was trying to save it on his mind forever.

"I discovered it not so long ago, it's so beautiful and peaceful"

"Yeah it is"

They spent the afternoon looking at the flowers and enjoying the beautiful view. For a moment they forgot about their jobs, about the cases and all their problems. It was just them in their own little world.

Around 8pm the fireworks started and Noah was amazed at how close and big they looked. While he was watching the fireworks Olivia and Peter were enjoying each other company. Olivia was afraid that this relationship wouldn't last like her past relationships at first, but now she felt so good and she could see this going on for quite a while.

"This is beautiful Peter, thank you"

"Everything for you and Noah, now that my sister died you are everything I have left, you are my family now Olivia, you and Noah, and I want us to be a family, if you let me" he grabbed her hand looked at her.

"I would love that, I love you Peter and it's crazy because it hasn't been so long since we met. There are some things you have to know about me and I'm sure I'll still have to learn a few things about you, and I want to give this a chance I want to give us a chance"

"I love you Olivia"

"I love you Peter"

They kissed, letting the other know their feelings. The kiss got more passionate just when they felt a pair of hand on their legs. They looked down and saw Noah smiling up at them.

"We are a family now?"

Peter and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"We are"

 **Thank you guys for reading I know it has been a long time since the last time I updated, but i just had no ideas plus it's** **summertime plus there's no SVU so I had no idea what to write but I hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me if you have ideas** **or if** **you want something to** **happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This... us, never happened" Olivia said and looked at Peter while he stood up and got out of the bar. She had been here before, it was the same story, an attractive ADA enters the squad, weeks later she's in a relationship with him, a relationship that became serious too fast. How was that she didn't see it coming?. She had experienced it before and still she fell into the same trap again.

She looked around the bar but it was empty. It was that late already? Maybe she had spent the night there thinking about her past relationships and the way they all had ended.

"Mommy"

Noah? He was there?... she didn't remember bringing him to the bar with her.

"Mommy"

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Noah right in front of her with a smile on his face. She let out a breath she didn't know was holding, relieved that it had been just a dream.

" good morning sweet boy" She said getting up before kissing his head.

"Morning... I'm ready for school, I did it all by myself" Noah said proudly.

That got Olivia's attention. How late it was?. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 8am. Giving Noah a second glance she noticed he was wearing the clothes she had arranged for him the night before.

"Oh God... em... Noah..." desperation took over her, she hated being late, there were important cases she needed to solve.

"It's too early?"

" No, It's ok baby, so you got ready for school?" He nodded and she continued "ok then, you did it great, just give mommy a minute ok?"

Olivia grabbed her phone and called Lucy. When she arrived at the apartment Olivia was already dressed for work in an all black outfit that suited her just perfectly.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I overslept... can you take him to school today?. I'm really sorry for calling you this early" Olivia said grabbing her coat and purse.

"It's ok Olivia... it's not that early"

"Trust me I know... bye Noah love you... thanks Lucy"

"Love you mommy!"

Olivia rushed out of the apartment and made her way to the precinct. When she arrived everyone was there, coffees in hand and already full of paperwork.

"Morning Liv, did ya have a good night?" Asked Fin with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, sorry guys I overslept, I don't know why"

"It ok Liv, you work hard... maybe you should take some days, we'll be fine" said Amanda knowing how tired Olivia was.

"I'll think about it"

"Oh and Stone is in your office"

"Oh ok"

When she entered her office she saw Peter looking at the pictures of Noah she had. She closed the door and he turned around smiling at her.

"Hey, you are late" he got closer to her while she hang up her coat and purse.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what happened?" She sat down and looked at him, he had a look of worry on his eyes.

"Liv what's wrong?" He sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I'm not sure about us"

"What?"

"Listen Peter, I've been trough this before. We just meet a couple of months ago and we already told Noah we are a family... a family Peter!. What if this doesn't work? What if..."

"Liv, I know it's early, I know this went fast, but I also know what I feel for you... I love you, you don't have to fear your feelings."

"I know is just... I don't want the story to repeat..."

"I don't know what's the story, but I know that I'm a different character in this story of yours, a character that will not disappear" he stood up and walked around the desk, he grabbed her hands and made her stood up with him. He got closer and gave her a kiss, letting her know he was there, and that his promise of not going anywhere would last.

They broke the kiss remembering where they were. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the fear, the passion, the thousand questions they had, but also they saw the love, a love that was brand new, but strong.

"So... what do you think about escaping from all of this for a little bit" Peter said holding her hands.

"What?... Peter we have work"

"Name a case"

"Well... we don't have any open cases but..."

"Then? Let's go Liv, when was the last time you escaped from reality, the last time you felt free"

Olivia let out a chuckle " I think I've never done anything like that"

"Then let's go"

"... where are you taking me?"

"Well the beach sounds good"

"The beach?... what would we do on the beach?"

"Well... we could spend some time together, the two of us" his hans rested on her hips waiting for an answer.

"My god I think I've never done this, ok ok let's go"

"Perfect then, let's go"

"You go first, just give me the address and I'll be there"

Hours later they were on the beach on their work closes on a week day, something that they definitely didn't planned.

Olivia was lying on top of Peter and he was embracing her, chin on her head, occasionally planting kisses.

"This is great" she said and let out a sight.

"Yeah... it is"

"Listen... I want you to know that I do want this to work between us, but I'm afraid... I feel like it's too soon, I just..."

"I know, but what I say that day... what we said of being a family, that can work, because we love each other... and it doesn't matter if we know each other for a couple of months, years or a lifetime, the only thing that matters it's what we feel"

"God, how is that you find all the right words to make me feel better?"

"What can I say I'm perfect"

"Haha, calm your ego"

"I love you Liv, I want this to work"

"I love you too Peter" sitting up and facing him she looked into his eyes "but you need to know me"

Thank you guys for reading and Thanks to BenoightLangson for the beach idea, although I changed it a little haha. Don't forget to leave a review that helps me a lot. 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again... so SVUXX just stared and honestly I'm shocked, that abortion thing I just... WTF! But anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated but school is killing me... literally. Here is a new chapter hope you like it!**

Weeks had passed since that talk they had. Pam had died and Peter had been distant recently, Olivia knew he was going through a bad moment, but she didn't know what to do, how to help him, make him feel better.

New cases had kept them busy enough to keep them away from each other, and the newest one was a chaos. A kid that had been raped, an abusive father, it was a mess.

On the other side Amanda was acting strangely, she wasn't being herself, and that worried Olivia, she had to ask her. When she did, she was shocked, happy, but shocked. Then the doubt, Amanda not knowing what to do, it brought back memories, bad ones, the demons she had fought so hard to keep inside, locked and captive. "You have to know me" she had told Peter that day, she wanted to tell him the secrets she hadn't told anyone... well now she had, she didn't exactly say it but Amanda wasn't stupid and she knew it.

Peter didn't eve know what was happening. It didn't make sense, he was questioning his existence. He felt so bad after sleeping with two women that weren't Olivia, the woman he loved. He didn't know how to talk with her about anything else that wasn't work related, it was hard for him to even look at her eyes.

Noah pushed her. Olivia loved that boy with her life, she always told him to respect others, to respect her. He didn't say I love you back, he didn't even looked at her. She walked to the the kitchen, her mind was screaming she wanted a glass of wine, just one, it was one of those days, it's always one of those days. Just when she was about to grab a bottle there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, it wasn't late but still she wasn't expecting anyone. She went to open the door and when she did he was there, no expression on his face, he just looked at her.

"Peter" Olivia opened the door a little more and signed for him to come in.

"Olivia... I..." he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he got there in the first place. "I'm sorry I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

"It's ok come inside"

They sat on the couch and looked at each other for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Liv... I... need to talk to you" Peter was trying so hard to of a way to tell her his mistake.

"If you need to talk about Pam..."

"No" Peter interrupted her "I... Liv I made a mistake... I, Liv I slept with someone else..." he looked at her waiting for a reaction, but there was no emotion on her face.

When Olivia heard those words the only thing she could feel was emptiness. Once again she had trusted someone, she had given her heart to something she knew wasn't going to work. A family she had said, it was a lie, they weren't a family, it was an alternative universe her mind had created. Once again her heart was broken.

"Oh" that was all that came from her mouth. There wasn't a lot to say. There was nothing to say.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I've been trough a lot and I just..."

"It's ok Peter, look you are younger than me, you need to find someone your age, someone who understands you better than I could ever do"

"No Liv it's not that... I, I didn't mean for this to happen. I felt..."

"Peter stop, just let it go, let's just pretend this never happened" the words she had say years ago came back with such power 'this, us, never happened' she made the same mistake she made years ago. She committed to a relationship too early, with someone she shouldn't, and what happened?, nothing happened, maybe she was supposed to be alone.

"I'm sorry Olivia" he stood up and waited for her to say something, but she just offered him a sad smile. When Peter was out of her apartment she finally let go and tears flooded her eyes. She screamed at herself, she shouldn't be crying for him, she doesn't need him. She doesn't. Right?.

She wasn't crying just for him. She was crying for everything, the memories, the mistakes, Noah pushing her, the feeling of getting old. Every emotion of the week came with such power that each sob contained a moment, a memory, and with each memory came regret.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy. Even Noah, the only person she thought was always going to be by her side loving her, failed and disrespected her. Maybe happiness wasn't meant for Olivia Benson. Maybe Olivia Benson wasn't meant for happiness.

 **Okay guys I know it's short but I have a lot going on right now, and I swear I'll fix it. Don't forget to leave a review**.


	12. Chapter 12

After that night where Peter told Olivia what he did they hadn't talked too much. They could see each other sometimes during the week but it was always work related.

It was becoming difficult for Olivia spending time with him, to look at his eyes and not to think about what he did. She knew he was going through a lot, but that didn't meant he hadn't hurt her.

Peter was in a taxi kissing a woman he had met literally five minutes ago when memories of Olivia, Noah, the moments they had spent together, the laughs, the tears, the sex, all came rushing into his mind and he stopped. He couldn't do it, he couldn't just have sex with another woman, not again.

So he went home, he needed to breathe and think about everything that was going on, he just needed a little peace. His phone rang, he didn't want to talk, not now, but when he picked up the phone to hang up he saw the name that in the short period of time he had known it he had grown to love it.

"Olivia" he picked up expecting her to say the needed to talk, or that she had forgiven him.

"Stone" instead her voice was cold and he instantly knew this was work related. "There's a case... apparently a woman killed her kids and husband..." while he listened he could sense in her voice that this case was affecting her, she loved Noah, he had been witness of the love Olivia had for that little boy.

"How can someone do that to their own kids?"

"I don't know, I can't imagine doing something like that... anyways maybe you should come over the precinct"

"Yes, I'll be there" he hung up

Yes maybe he was going to see her because of work, but at least he would see her again and maybe this time they were going to talk.

Peter arrived at the precinct and everyone was already there, that wasn't good if he wanted to talk to Olivia.

"Hi guys" he said not daring to make eye contact with Olivia who was right in front of him from across the table.

They talked about the case, went over files, made some calls and by the time they looked at the clock it was already 6am and Peter was really thankful for it. Soon the others should be going to leave for breakfast, and maybe just maybe Olivia would stay and talk to him, not work related.

"Okay that's enough" said Fin getting up.

"Yeah I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Carisi stood up and went to his desk to get his things.

Fin, Carisi and Amanda went to a coffee shop that was close to the precinct not before asking Olivia and Peter if they wanted something, an offer they both declined.

Finally they were alone, even if it was for a couple of minutes they could start that conversation they both needed.

"Liv" Peter tried to get her attention, but she didn't looked up at him, apparently she was reading some important file.

"Mhm?" Was the only sound she made. Not even a real word, this was going to be hard.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy" she got up and started walking towards her office. "And I need to go home to see if everything is okay"

"Well can I walk you out" he got up and walked up to her.

"Peter... listen what we had, whatever it was, it was nice and... we had a great time but that's it, that's all."

"But Liv..."

"I can't do this again, I did it before, I had a relationship one that I thought was going somewhere and Noah was starting to get attached and we broke up, now I did it again with you, and we broke up. I can't do it again it hurts Noah and... It hurts me" when she was done talking she looked down and with a deep breath she walked into her office leaving him alone.

I really screwed this, he thought. Peter walked away, he needed to get home and take a bath, he needed to think.

When he arrived at his apartment an idea entered his mind, he ignored that thought for a long time, how couldn't he think of that earlier!. He had a plan but he needed to wait, Olivia was going home, and that could ruin everything.

Guys I'm soooo sorry! I'm a student I don't have lots of time but here is a chapter I think you're going yo like. HOPEFULLY! I will update sooner now that I have a little more time. Again I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter waited two hours to make sure Olivia would have time to go to her apartment, check on Noah and go back to work. So when the two hours passed he got out of his apartment ready to make something really stupid that could work perfectly fine or could make everything worse.

When he arrived at his destination he prayed Olivia wasn't there, it would be really awkward. Peter made his way to Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door, he was relieved when Lucy opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey... um it's Liv here?" He asked.

"No she left like five minutes ago"

"Oh good... um and Noah" this was hard, and really awkward.

"Um sorry I..."

"Peter! You are here!"Noah rushed out the door and into Peter arms.

"Yes buddy, and I need your help with something"

"Like what?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes!... right?" He looked at Lucy for approval, she smiled and nodded her head.

When they were finally inside the three of them settled on the living room. Peter didn't know what to say, he thought it was a good idea, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Okay Noah, do you know why I have been a little distant for a while?"

"Um... no" Noah looked at him with wide eyes expecting an explanation.

"Well I did something really bad, and your mom it's mad at me, will you help me?"

"Did you lied?"

This kid was really smart.

"Um well yeah... something like that?"

"How can I help?"

"Well I have a plan, it's kind of silly... the point is I need your help, both of you" Peter looked at Noah and Lucy who had a curious look on her face.

Olivia was at her office, the day was slow, there was a bunch of paperwork on her desk that needed to be done, but she just wasn't in the mood. There was a lot on her mind right now, she couldn't think straight. Peter seemed regretful, but she wasn't going to forgive him like that, it wasn't her.

She was deep in thought when her phone rang getting her out of her trance.

"Benson" she answered without looking at the screen.

"Hey Liv" said Lucy.

"Oh hey... everything ok?"

"Yeah Noah just wanted to go to the park and I thought maybe you wanted to join us... you know get away for a while"

"Ok... I need a little time to relax, wheres Noah?"

"Here mommy!"

"Hey sweet boy" her face and voice immediately changed, they were full of happiness now.

"You are going to the park with us?"

"Yes I am"

"Yay!"

"Haha, I'll see you there ok? Be a good boy"

"Yes mommy"

Olivia put her phone down and smiled, that was exactly what she needed, spend some time with Noah and forget about everything, specially Peter.

When it was time for lunch she picked up her things and got out saying she was going to be out for an hour or so.

Peter, Lucy and Noah were at the park. They had put a blanket on the floor and a basket on it, creating the perfect picnic movie scene. It was a little cliche and he knew it but well, he would do everything to make Olivia happy.

"You are nervous, aren't you?" Asked Lucy.

"You have no idea"

Olivia arrived at the park and searched for the spot where Noah and Lucy should be.

When she found them she was surprised to see what they had prepared, it was beautiful.

When they spotted her Noah ran to her arms, and she was grateful for that, he was her peace.

"Hey my love, hey Lucy"

"Hey Liv"

"Lucy can we go to the swings?"

"Of course Noah"

"Hey Noah, why don't you spend some time with me?" Said Olivia feeling a little bad when Noah didn't invite him.

"No mommy you stay here" said Noah grabbing Lucy's hand "let's go Lucy"

"Oh okay" Olivia sat down looking at Noah and Lucy running towards the swings.

"I thought they would never leave" said Peter from behind.

Olivia's eyes went wide and she turned to see the man standing behind her, everything making sense.

"Oh god you just didn't use my son for this" she said getting up and completely facing him.

"I need to talk to you Olivia, I'm not going to give up on you"

"You already did"

"Liv I'm sorry..."

"Yes? Well guess what, I'm sorry to, but for committing, for falling in this trap again for thinking this time things would be different" she sat down again. "You should go"

Peter sat down besides her "as I said before I'm not going to give up, I'm sorry ok I made a mistake I was feeling down, I used alcohol to make me forget, and... I well I don't know ok, I can't make up an excuse, I can't give you an explanation. I just know that I'm trying here. I..." he stopped, he knew he wasn't making sense but he felt like time was running out.

"I know Peter, I know you were feeling down, but this isn't easy for me, every relationship I've had turns out to be a complete disaster where I get hurt, and I don't want to keep doing the same thing expecting different results."

"I understand"

"So... what I'm saying is, I forgive you Peter..."

"Oh Liv thank you I Love..."

"But... it's better if we stay just friends, let's start again. Let's see where we go from here"

Peter was silent for a moment but he looked at her and smiled.

"You are right" he took her hand "I'll be here, waiting"

"Thanks" she looked at the place where Noah and Lucy were playing and smiled. "You will also need to apologize for using my son"

"Oh no I don't regret that" he smiled at her letting go of her hand.

Olivia laughed. Noah and Lucy joined them and they had a very joyful lunch. What the didn't know is that someone was watching them from the distance with a big smile on his face.

Thank you guys for the reviews! I didn't expect that after so long without publishing.


End file.
